Happy Little Thought
by Potterhead97
Summary: A lonely girl named Penelope loves the story of Peter Pan. She can barely stand her bitter reality, and decides that she is better off leaving the world that ignores her. But the leader of the Lost Boys himself saves her and brings her off to see the beauties of Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope had always loved sitting on the balcony jutting from her bedroom and watching the twinkle of the stars so many galaxies away. It always mesmerized her, thinking about these faraway worlds. She wanted to get away from this one she lived in, in fact. She wasn't considered very important to anyone, so perhaps she could start all over when she escaped. Sitting on the balcony on a very cloudy night, she sighed. Penelope couldn't see anything,no stars, no moon. So she went back into her bedroom, fastening the glass doors behind her shut.

Flopping onto her springy mattress, she heard noises coming from downstairs. You see, Penelope lived with her mother, who was always working, working, working to pay off the house loan and her slobby boyfriend. This man was a distasteful being, always chit-chattering away on his mobile or plugged into an after-hours television special. Either way, he was always on his rump and he never spoke a word to Penelope, unless he was wondering where her mother went off to. This made Penelope feel even worse so, being ignored for a good portion of her life. Her solution to this unending loneliness was reading. Her bedroom had shelves upon shelves overfilled with stories that sparked her imagination and inspired her to be more. Even so, in the schoolyard everyone failed to peak interested in Penelope. Sure, she spoke some words every so often, but the individual eventually left her for good. This always confused her, for she thought they wanted to be her friend. Nonetheless, her stories always caught her fall. She did have one particular favourite, though; Peter Pan.

Penelope heard his legends in elementary school. The children scoffed at it, saying that it was impossible to fly and that faeries weren't real. She would come home crying about the subject of the matter and her mother took her into her arms and comforted her. "Mum? Faeries are real, aren't they?" Her mother would proceed to give her a solemn look and replied with a, "Yes, darling. If you believe in them, they are real in your heart." Her mum set a palm onto her chest, just above her heart, and that was that. Ever since, Penelope had committed herself in having an open mind for just about everything. She discovered that nothing should be one-sided, to imagine things in many different perspectives.

But back to the noises from downstairs; her mum just got home from the sounds of it, and was being yelled at by her nasty boyfriend. Penelope rose from her bed, and cautiously padded across the wooden floor, opened her door, and crept to the staircase. Looking down on the situation, she saw that her mum was still clutching her purse when her boyfriend was spitting insults at her consistently. Penelope saw how upset her mother was and worked up the courage to pitch in her opinion. He snapped back with an unfair statement, making Penelope's eyes widen in disbelievement. How could someone be so cruel? She ran back into her room, slamming and locking the door, afraid of being attacked with words once again.

Penelope flung herself onto the fluffy bed, burying her tear-covered face into her pillow. She wished her hardest to get away, even if it were for a minute! There was no hope for that, though, she reminded herself. Looking up out of the window, she thought she saw a bird flitter by. That's it, she thought. Fly away, like Peter Pan...

So up Penelope went, from her bed and back out on the balcony. The moon had finally snuck out from behind the clouds, and illuminated her long, pale hair. She climbed up onto the stone railing, eyes closed, feeling the wind flow past her. Penelope slowly rose her foot, getting prepared for her final dive.

Suddenly, Penelope took a hard blow to the stomach as she fell backwards, back onto her balcony, knocking into her telescope. The force left her startled, and she opened her eyes to find that she was no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you, nuts?" said the boy who now accompanied her. Sitting up and clutching her stomach, Penelope gazed at him with wonder. The boy stood to his feet, wiping off his scuffed leaf-green outfit, and held a hand out to help her up. She took it, and, now standing, she noticed that she was inches taller than her savior. He watched Penelope watching him, and finally broke the ice.

"Why were you up there? Especially without pixie dust," he said, scowling. "Absolutely foolish of you."

Penelope's eyes were brightened as she responded with an, "I know. I didn't really want to fall. Well, not anymore."

He hitched his foot up onto the barrier, as if he were about to leave. "Good," he said nodding once."

"W-wait!" said Penelope, rushing over to him and grasping his knee. "Where are you going? You can't leave! You just saved me! You're Peter Pan!"

Peter raised his brow in suspicion and parted his lips. "Yes, how did you know?" He jumped back onto the balcony and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I read about you! You are so heroic, so brave, the way you fight off that unruly pirate, Hook!"

Peter chuckled in agreement and gripped his chin. "I am, aren't I? Awe, Hook will get it one of these days..." He glanced back at Penelope and took note of the excitement filling her oceany eyes. "Say, what do I call you?"

Penelope smiled, timidly muttering, "Penelope."

"Penelope," Peter repeated, then placed his arm around her shoulders. Pointing up to the sky, he then continued; "You see those two stars? Neverland is the second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning. Whaddya say?"

Penelope blushed, having him so close to her was mind boggling. "Oh, I would love to go, but what about the pixie dust?"

Peter stared for a few seconds, having completely forgotten that she couldn't, in fact, fly. "Oh. Right. I think I might have some here..." The tiniest vial hung from his belt, the contents of it shimmered in the moonlight. Popping out the cork top, he poured some into his palm.

"Now, close your eyes, and think of the happiest thought your mind can muster up."

Penelope fluttered her eyes close, and thought the single most brilliant thing in her life; being here with her idol, Peter Pan.


End file.
